


Cute Jamy Moments

by Jamyforever



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-20
Updated: 2015-03-20
Packaged: 2018-03-18 16:51:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3576852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jamyforever/pseuds/Jamyforever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>FLUFFFFFFFFFFFF!!!!!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Snowy Days

The snow was coming down hard ,so Holt cancelled work. Amy slept in Jake's house ( really clean) and watched tv shows until they slept. They love cuddling ,so Jake's arms are around Amy's waist and Amy's head is laying on Jake's chest.

Jake woke up before Amy did ,so he figured to make pancakes and bacon with orange juice. He got up and made breakfast and brought it to bed on two trays for him and Amy.

Amy just woke up when he got back into bed. "What's this?", Amy said . "This is pancakes and bacon with orange juice.", Jake answered. He kissed her and gave her the tray and put on the news to see how the streets are and how long it will snow.

Apparently it's going to snow all day. When they finished with there breakfast and Jake cleaned it up they stay in bed for the rest of the day and cuddles, made out and then went to bed with no regrets.


	2. Sunday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fluff

Sunday

Every Sunday they do the same thing when they were not dating. Usually Amy would get up early for a morning jog then come home take a shower and watch her tv shows and relax ,because the next day she had work. Jake would normally get up late and eat his breakfast and hang out with Rosa and Gina. 

When they became a couple it was different. The first Sunday went like this.......

 

 

 

Jake woke up and felt someone pressed up against him reminding him about last night. When Amy was screaming his name and riding him. Also, when she was giving him the best blowjob he ever gotten. He looked at her and thought she was so adorable with her hair down with his shirt on and no pants and underwear. He wants it like this all the time. She moved closer to him. Her head under his chin, legs intertwined with his, and her arm wrapped around his neck. 

She opened her eyes and looked at him. " hello .... About last night..",she said not knowing we're to go with this. "It was the best I will ever have.", Jake said. She smiled and gave him a kiss. "What about a morning shower?", she suggested. He smiled and got up and picked her up(bridal shower way).

When they were done showering they went to get lunch. They went to a nice pizzeria. When they finished there lunch they went back to Jake's apartment and started cooking dinner for them. They wanted to make desert to ,but they did not have the stuff needed for the slutty brownies. For dinner they made pasta with potatoes and broccoli. 

When the dinner was done they began to eat at 7:30. "This was good!" Amy said.  
Jake smiled in response. "What about we get to bed early?",  
Amy said. Jake looked up with an astonished face. "Amy! I like you thinking." They did not fall asleep till 10 o'clock well you know why.

What happened when they went to bed.

 

Jake started kissing her and licking her bottom lip basically begging her to let him explore. When she opens her mouth he went straight in. Amy gave a big moan and started to put her hands in his hair. She lifted off his shirt and he did the same thing to her. He unhooked her bra and she had a smirk. He started to lick her boob and brushed the other nipple and she was started humming. She un buckled his belt and pulled it off. He took off her jeans too. He picked her up and placed her gently on the bed. Then, she put a condom on him. 

He started to thrust into her and eventually went faster and made her almost dying of pleasure. When they both cum they lay there in a layer of sweat looking at each other deeply. "I love you Amy." She blushes and says it back to him. They lay there resting until they fall asleep.


End file.
